


I'll stay as long as you want

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: The oumaede collection [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Mild Blood, once again shuichi dies, this is still in the killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: Ouma giggled “Uh, yeah?! It would be awful to leave my beloved Akamatsu-chan alone right now?” He smiled, turning to face Akamatsu with open arms, offering a hug. Akamatsu stared for a second before diving into the hug, she was very glad for it. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck.~~~~~~~~~~~Someone close to Akamatsu dies, Ouma trys to comfort her.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Series: The oumaede collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I'll stay as long as you want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my tumblr again
> 
> "Can you please do a Oumatsu (Kokichi x Kaede) scenario where Kaede almost dies, but thankfully lives, unfortunately someone else had to die in her place (maybe Shuichi) and Kokichi tries to comfort her?"

Akamatsu fell back, her back hitting the ground, but she wouldn’t stay laying down for long. She quickly pushed herself back up so she was sitting up, just in time to watch her best friend, Saihara, fall through the unstable ground.

“Saihara!” Akamatsu screamed, crawling forward and peering over the edge of the hole in the floor “Saihara!?” She called into the hole, hoping she would get a response.

“Akamatsu-Chan!?” A male voice called from behind her “Akamatsu-Chan? What happened?” The man asked her. Although Kaede never responded, it seemed she was lost in thought.

_ He’s fine! We just, we just need to go down there and find him, he’ll just be hurt but nothing else! Come on come on… I need to find him, he’ll- _

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts. Tearing her eyes away from the hole in the ground, she looked over to the man, Ouma, He had a face of sincere concern, had he said something to her?

“Akamatsu-Chan? Can you hear me?” Ouma asked, tilting his head to the side.

Akamatsu stared at him for a long time, she didn’t know what to say ‘Saihara fell down there’? That would be correct, but that would mean something bad happened to him… that he was… most likely…

**Dead.**

Ouma frowned “Did… Did Saihara-Chan fall?” He asked.

Akamatsu’s throat tightened, she couldn’t say a word, only could give a nod. She looked back down the hole “B-but he’s f-fine! R-right?” She sputtered, biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

From her side, she could hear Ouma sighed, crouching down next to her “Akamatsu-chan...I’m sorry, there's no way he survived that.” He said, there was no lie, just the hard truth.

Akamatsu bit hard on her lip, soon she could feel a warm liquid start pouring from her lip “W-we should look a-at least look” She said quietly, looking over to Ouma. Before either one could say anything three more people entered the room. Looking over her shoulder, she could see through bleary eyes that it was Tojo, Harukawa, and Amami.

“Ouma-Kun, We heard shouting in here, is everything okay?” Tojo asked, her eyebrow knitted together with concern “Akamatsu-San, what happened?” She asked, walking up to Akamatsu, pulling a napkin out of her pocket and gently wiping the blood away from her lip. Akamatsu could hardly speak, she really couldn’t hold back her tears.

She could see Amami walking up to Ouma quietly, she guessed about what just happened. Harukawa stood further backed, looking around the room. Tojo stayed by Akamatsu, trying to talk to her, asking things like “Are you okay?” “Can you breath?” “Can you tell me what happened?”, Akamatsu tried to answer her questions.

Tojo’s attention on Akamatsu was broken when Ouma clapped his hands together “Okkie! I'm going to take Akamatsu-Chan back to her dorm now!” He said, putting on a smile.

“Then I shall come along.” Tojo said, taking Akamatsu’s hand and helping her to her feet. Once she was standing, Akamatsu felt arms wrap around her waist.

Looking down, she could see that Ouma had been the one who grabbed her “Nuh-huh, you go help Amami-Chan with the uh” He paused as if trying to think of something to say “Looking for you know what” He finished. Akamatsu frowned, she knew what he meant.

Tojo stared at Ouma silently for a second before nodding “Of course, if that is also what you want Akamatsu-San?” She asked Akamatsu.

Akamatsu nodded “It's fine…” She said quietly.

Tojo nodded, a small frown on her face “Then okay, take her straight to her room Ouma” She said, looking at Ouma.

“Nishshi, Of course!” He said, guiding Akamatsu out of the room. She barely realized her surroundings changing until they got to the dorms “Akamatsu-Chann~ you need to open the door so we can get in!”

“Huh, oh yeah… sorry” Akamatsu shook her head a bit, trying to clear the daze in her mind. Quickly unlocking the door she took a few steps into the room then sighing. Ouma unwrapping his arms from her waist (Had he been holding on to her the whole way?). She walked over to her bed, sitting down at the edge.

She hadn't realized that Ouma was still in the room until he sat down next to her “Huh? You’re… still here?” She asked with confusion.

Ouma giggled “Uh, yeah?! It would be awful to leave my beloved Akamatsu-chan alone right now?” He smiled, turning to face Akamatsu with open arms, offering a hug. Akamatsu stared for a second before diving into the hug, she was very glad for it. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

Ouma hummed, running his hand through her hair “I’ll stay here as long as you need me too… Kaede” He spoke quietly.

Akamatsu smiled a bit, tightening her hug a bit “Thank you… Kokichi”

The two stayed there for a long time, long enough for them both to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Please live a comment and kudo!


End file.
